Troubled Past
by tohodynasty
Summary: This is pretty much a quick little read revealing why Princess had bonded so closely to Runt and why Runt was pure-white during the scene where Princess held him in her mouth while walking through the snow.


(Yeah, I know... I rushed it. This is pretty much a quick little read revealing why Princess had bonded so closely to Runt and why Runt was pure-white during the scene where Princess held him in her mouth while walking through the snow.)

A hard gust of wind blew through the tall trees in the Jasper National Park Wildlife Reserve. Lightning and thunder came afterwards, followed by a strong rainfall. Squirrels stayed hidden in their hollow tree trunks while rabbits ran into their dug-out dens and grizzlies slept within the shelter of caves. Elsewhere however, the vicious pack of wolves were paying no mind to the harsh weather.

Slash "King" watched from beneath the shadows with a shallow expression of hope on his dampened face. His daughter, the purest Alpha in the Banff wolf pack was in labor AGAIN for the fourth time in three long years trying to conceive Alpha pups. The only rank of wolf that Slash would ever permit to live in his pack were Alphas. That had always been the Banff pack's number one rule ever since the unity of the Western and Eastern packs, an unity that Slash had strongly disagreed with along with other Alpha wolves including his daughter Terra "Princess".

Slash watched Terra pant heavily and grunt as she tried hard to force her offspring out. Other rogue Alphas surrounded her and watched in suspense. They needed new Alpha members desperately to lead their cause in the future and were low on females. Unfortunate for them, nearly every pup that Terra had given life to were either Omegas or Betas. Those types were useless to Slash, weak and inferior. And he knew the differences between them from first glance.

Finally, Terra had managed to push the first pup out of her vagina. The pup just laid there behind her, shivering in the cold rain. This had not escaped Slash's notice and Terra heard his upsetting snarl as she struggled to give birth to the one other pup inside her.

She watched her father walk over towards her at a slow and steady pace. His angered face discomforted Terra who had succeeded in releasing the second newborn wolf from her womb. The second pup behind her whimpered from the loudness of the thunder, only making Slash even more pissed off than he already was.

Slash yelled out, "Weak! Pathetic!" He walked towards the two newborn pups and stood over their timid bodies. The two pups continued to whimper and shake, sensing the threat despite their inability to open their eyes.

Terra pleaded to her father, "Father, please... Not again."

"You know our law, daughter. This is a pack for the superiors, not these little... monsters." Slash answered menacing before firmly pressing a large paw against the youngest pup's next. Terra closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to suppress a cry as she heard the cracking sound of her father crushing the pup's neck.

The other rogues watched in silence, seeing Slash drag the dead pup by her head towards the edge of a nearby stone cliff. Terra chose to look away from her father and heard the loud clap of thunder silence the impact from the pup's fall. Small tears slowly streamed down her face, blending with the rain water.

Slash walked back over towards Terra. "Princess! Stand up now." Slash commanded his daughter.

Knowing what was to happen to her instantly and knowing better to not disobey, Terra struggled to stand on her paws. She stood and allowed her father to guide her around towards her other pup: A snowy white male. Terra looked down at her defenseless child. Her ears laid back in shallow sorrow.

Slash commanded his daughter, "Do what has to be done. Or I will."

Terra continued to look at her son. She slowly opened her jaws and softly clamped them around the pup's neck. Her one thought was, _**I'm sorry, my**_**_little one,_**... A small, silent snap of the neck.

Slash nodded behind her in dark approval. The two lead Alphas turned to face their pack, bright flashes of lightning shining behind them.

"Again, we have failed to bring pure new life to our cause. Again... again, we shall try!" Slash yelled out to the sky and he forced Terra down to the ground, mounting up on top of her from behind.

Moments later, Terra screamed in agonizing pain as her pack only watched. Slash thrusted hard inside her and his claws dug in deep into her haunches. And after several long minutes, Terra felt the pain of her father's knot tightening inside her...


End file.
